


6 - Now! Go!

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I only have one more after this, I'm so sorry I didn't do all of them, Other, Season 15 Ending Theory, Season Finale, Suptober Prompt, enjoy, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: In which all they have left is to erase everything. So Cas does, and they wake up in a world where none of it ever happened, but maybe - just maybe - they all get their happy endings.For the Suptober prompt "Season 15".





	6 - Now! Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda inspired by this, I might write an extended version if you guys want me to.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Take your brother and _get out of here_!” Cas shouted. He hesitated. “_Now_, Sam, go!” Sam nodded.

He whispered something reassuring and dragged Dean towards the exit. He could hear Cas screaming in Enochian behind him and thought _we aren’t going to make it _and then the flames closed in around them and black.

#~+~#

He opened his eyes. “Mornin’ Samshine!” He smiled at the voice of the man he loved.

“Hey, Gabe.”

#~+~#

“Are you alright, sir?” Dean nodded, then looked up at his blue-eyed savior. He felt the connection instantly.

“I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“Want a ride?”

“That would be nice.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Clean Slate (Is All We Can Ask For)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234134) by [quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas)


End file.
